Mi Alma En Tus Manos
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: cuando Jim acepta hacerle un favor personal a Pike, Spock tendrá que tomar una decisión importante en su vida. SpockxOC BonesxScotty PikexJim
1. Chapter 1

_**Ttitulo: **_Mi Alma En Tus Manos_**…**_

_**Autor: **_Juna__

_**Parejas: **_SpockxOC BonesxScotty PikexJim

_**Resumen: **_cuando Jim acepta hacerle un favor personal a Pike, Spock__tendrá que tomar una decisión importante en su vida

_**Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte**____**Se Me Hizo Conocerte**____**  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino**____**Ahora Creo En El Destino**____**  
Tenerte por siempre**____**Tenerte Conmigo **_

_**Un Dia De Suerte- Alejandra Guzman**_

_**capitulo 1**_

Una calida mañana de Marzo, La Enterprise regreso a la tierra para reparaciones y Jim no queria separarse de su "chica" y supervisarlo personalmente pero Pike lo había llamado y no sabe porque.

-yo no eh echo nada-dijo Jim al entrar a la oficina de Pike

-lo se hijo, quiera hablar contigo de un asunto personal-ambos se sentaron y Pike le extendió un expediente al rubio

-¿por eso Spock no está aquí?-pregunta Jim

-exactamente quería hablarte de mi hija-dijo Pike

-¿Qué tiene su hija?¿le paso algo?-pregunta Jim

-no, mi hija está bien, hace unos meses se graduó es sub oficial-dijo el almirante

-¿la van a transferir a una nave?-pregunta Jim

-a la tuya-dijo Pike

-fascinante- Jim sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta que estaba hablando como Spock, Pike soltó una risita-¿quiere que le eche un ojo?-pregunta Jim adivinando las intenciones de Pike.

-si, por su parentesco conmigo pueden que quieran abusar de ella quiero que este con alguien de confianza para mi -dijo Pike

-por supuesto ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunta Jim

-está en el folder que te di yu no coquetees con ella -dijo Pike el rubio abrió el sobre

-no lo hare almirante, con su permiso me retiro, debo supervisar como está quedando mi chica-dijo Jim haciendo referencia a la Enterprise Pike sonríe

-cuida mucho a mi hija-dijo el mayor

-lo hare-dijo el capitán, al salir se sorprendió de ver a Bones ahí

-¿en qué problemas te metiste?-pregunta Bones

-en ninguno-Jim le enseña el expediente a su amigo

-el almirante tiene una hija?-pregunta Bones

-sí y será asignada a la Enterprise como sub oficial-dijo Jim

-Spock te va a matar-dijo Bones

-no si sabe que es hija de Pike, por cierto ¿Dónde esta? Pensé que iba a venir contigo -dijo Jim

-debe estar besándose con Nyota en algun lado-dijo Bones

Mientras tanto en una cafetería..

-¡Elizabeth Pike explícame esto!-grito una muchacha y de manera violenta coloco un sobre en la mesa llamando la atención del lugar.

-es mi orden de transferencia, Jazmin -dijo la pelirroja como sin nada

-¿me vas a abandonar?-irritada se sentó enfrente de la sub oficial

-te dije que tu y yo estaremos juntas hasta la muerte-dijo Elizabeth

-¿y cómo vas a cumplir lo que prometiste?-pregunta Jazmín

-¿acaso leíste la otra hoja?-elevo una ceja

-espera-le dio vuelta a la hoja donde decía que también la iban a transferir a la misma nave con su amiga-¿en verdad Lizzie?-

-sabes que mi padre está muy agradecido contigo y por alguna razón cree que terminare casada con el 1er idiota que conozca -dijo Lizzie hace 4 años la muchacha llego con una herida grave en el estómago al hospital de San Fransico la habian querido asaltar ella se nego y la apuñalaron, Jazmín la opero y le curo sin saber quién era, cuando la dieron de alta tenían muchas cosas en común y se convirtieron en las mejor amigas.

-¿te recuerdo que en un año tuviste 7 novios?-pregunta Jazmin

-ya, con ninguno fue nada serio-dijo Elizabeth

-¿sabes quién es el capitán?-

-es amigo de mi padre, me veré con el esta noche-dijo Elizabeth

-no seduscas a tu capitán-dijo Jazmin

-no lo hare, nos vemos partimos en 1 semana-dijo Elizabeth

Esa misma noche...

Elizabeth estaba en el restaurante esperando a su nuevo capitan segun su padre Jim es un buen hombre la descripción que le dio fue que era rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules si no conociera a su papa pensaria que le interesaba ese muchacho de una manera mas intima.

Jim llego al restaurante puntual, busco a la muchacha con la mirada, la encontró sentada en la mesa del fondo y se acerco

-¿Elizabeth Pike?-

-¿James Kirk?-pregunta la muchacha y el rubio asiente con su cabeza y toma asiento.

-no te pareces a tu padre-dijo Jim

-no eres la 1era persona en reconocerlo los rumores son ciertos-dijo Elizabeth

-¿Que rumores?-pregunta Jim

-de sus ojos capitan que son hermosos-dijo Elizabeth

-gracias-Jim se sonrojo un poquito no era la 1era mujer que lo decia -¿Conoces a Jazmin Elizalde?-

-es mi mejor amiga ¿Porque?-pregunta Elizabeth

-me llego otra transferencia como oficial medico,ya tenemos uno-dijo Jim

-lo siento capitan ordenes de mi padre, por alguna razon cree que terminare casada con el 1er idiota que conozca-dijo la peliroja tomandole a su te.

-si es asi no pondre objeciones aunque Bones va a querer matarme-dijo el rubio

-si quiere yo hablo con el-Dijo Elizabeth -lo agradeceria-dijo Jim

Despues de cenar platicaron tuvieron muchas cosas en comun por ejemplo la mama de Elizabeth murio cuando ella nacio en esa parte la comprendia aunque Cristopher siempre fue un padre ejemplar para Lizzie y eso inspiro a la muchacha para enrolarse en la flota ademas, Elizabeth si festejaba su cumpleaños Jim no por lo regular ese dia la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y el unico que podia verlo era Bones...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: el 1er encuentro**_

Había pasado una semana y la Enterprise estaba lista para partir Elizabeth terminaba de preparar sus maletas en especial una muñeca que su madre le hizo cuando supo que la estaba esperando bajo las escaleras y su papa estaba esperándola con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-esta casa se sentirá muy vacía-dijo el almirante y la abrazo

-vas a estar bien papa, si quieres nos comunicaremos diariamente-dijo Elizabeth

-si hija, le dije a Jim que te cuidara-dijo Pike

-tal vez termine cuidándolo yo, papa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunta Elizabeth

-sabes que si hija-

-¿te gusta Jim?-le lanza una mirada curiosa y Pike se quedó mudo no sabía que decir la verdad era que si le había interesado Jim desde que lo vio con la nariz rota en aquel bar por eso se había empeñado en tenerlo cerca de él.

-hija no sé de qué me estás hablando-dijo el mayor tocaron el claxon iban caminando hacia la puerta cuando un gato color naranja se atravesó entre sus piernas.

-Salem, no te puedo llevar te quedaras a cuidar a papa-dijo Elizabeth y el gatito maullo como si la entendiera, se subió al taxi Jazmin ya estaba esperándola.

En 15 minutos Llegaron y buscaron el hangar donde estaba la Enterprise y buscaron a Jim ambas estaban emocionadas la aspiración de Jazmin era llegar a ser jefe médico pero al parecer en la nave ya hay uno…

-capitán!-Lizzie jalo a Jaz para ir con el rubio el estaba con Bones

-hola Elizabeth-dijo el rubio aun no tenían la confianza suficiente de llamarle "Lizzie"

-le presento a la doctora Jazmin-dijo Elizabeth los otros dos se dieron la mano

-buenas tardes capitán, Lizzie me platico mucho de usted en esta semana –dijo las muchacha

-espero que sean cosas buenas ¿y tu padre?-pregunta Jim Elizabeth juraría que vio un brillo en los ojos del rubio cuando pronuncio el nombre de su padre algo iba a pasar entre esos dos . y era obvio que a su padre no le interesaba la diferencia de edades que hay entre ellos.

-en la casa esta un poco nostálgico porque me voy a ir pero se quedara con Salem-dijo Lizze

-¿dejaste a Salem?-pregunta Jaz, Salem era un gatito que ella y Pike habían salvado de que un perro lo mordiera, lo llevaron al veterinario y se quedaron con el.

-por las regulaciones no lo podía traer pero se quedara con papa-dijo la rubia

-señoritas ya está todo listo en unos momentos partiremos-dijo Jim

-gracias capitán-dijo Lizzie y subieron a la nave Jim presento a los nuevos miembros, todos se sorprendieron de que el antiguo capitán de la Enterprise tuviese una hija y en nada se parecía a el…

Elizabeth se acomodó en su nueva habitación desempaco y se arregló para su turno estrenando su uniforme de color azul agarro unos documentos que le dio su capitán y fue a buscar a Jazmin. Mientras caminaba no se fijo y choco contra un cuerpo. Y los 2 cayeron al suelo, la muchacha alzo la cabeza encontrándose con una mirada tan negra como la noche

-Elizabeth ¿cierto?-pregunta Spock

-si soy ella-dijo la peliroja

-soy Spock, creo que ya nos hemos visto antes era el primer oficial de su padre-dijo Spock

-posiblemente nos hayamos visto cuando mi papa estaba en el hospital-dijo Elizabeth el vulcano tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse

-si y desde entonces no hemos tenido el gusto de coincidir-dijo Spock

-eso mismo digo-dijo Elizabeth

-debo retirarme oficial-dijo Spock

-nos vemos-dijo Lizzie Spock siguió su camino y Elizabeth lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo por el pasillo y la muchacha llego a la enfermería y busco el escritorio de Jazmin y se sento.

-termino de checar estos historiales médicos y nos vamos a almorzar ¿sabias que el capitán es alérgico a muchas cosas?-pregunta Jaz se da cuenta que Lizzie no le prestaba atención y palmeo su espalda

-lo siento estaba distraída-dijo la pelirroja

-me di cuenta, desembucha ¿en que piensas?-pregunta Jaz

-en una persona que acabo de conocer bueno ya lo había visto pero no me acordaba de el en Spock-dijo Lizzie

-es nuestro 1er oficial es vulcano-dijo Jaz

-¿Cómo besaran los vulcanos?-pregunta Lizzie habían pasado 5 meses desde que Elizabeth termino su relación con un oficial de la tropa, descubrió que la había enamorado simplemente por el parentesco con Pike y eso le dolio mucho y desde entonces no eh tenido nada serio con alguien.

-spock esta prohibido según McCoy ya tiene novia-dijo Jaz

-¿y es de esta nave?-pregunta Lizzie

-si es la oficial de comunicaciones mucho cuidado de meterte con el-dijo Jaz guardo los expedientes y se fueron a la sala de recreación para almorzar…

Notas del capitulo:

Ya se conocieron nuestros protagonistas! ¿Cómo le hara Elizabeth para seducir a Spock? No se lo pierdan

Larga vida y prosperidad!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: revelando secretos

Una semana despues de que Lizzy y Spock se conocieran la pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en el eso hacia mas difícil la convivencia en el puente ya que a la pelirroja le dolían las demostraciones de cariño entre Spock y Uhura Estaba distraída y Jim lo noto

-Elizabeth ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunta el rubio ya que no sabia como dirigirse a la hija del hombre de la cual esta enamorado

-si capitan-se levanto y siguio a Jim al pasillo

-¿Qué pasa? Últimamente estas distraída-dijo el rubio

-se que puedo confiar en usted-dijo Elizabeth mirando los ojos azules del capitán

-claro que si-apreto sui hombro dandole confianza

-hace una semana conocí a Spock y no puedo dejar de pensar en el-dijo Elizabeth

-¿Te enamoraste de Spock?-pregunta Jim sin entender que es lo que le ven todas a Spock para que caigan rendidas a sus pies.

-algo asi Jim-

-sabes que Spock no es soltero-dijo Jim

-lo se Jim eso lo hace mas difícil aun-dijo Elizabeth

-tienes mi apoyo y trata de no comértelo con la mirada-se abrazaron en señal de amistad, Cristine paso por ahi y vio la escena haciéndose de malas conclusiones a partir de ahi se dispersaron los rumores

Unos días después

Era la hora del almuerzo Jaz y Lizzy llegaron al area de recreacion y vieron que Spock estaba comiendo solo

-vamos a sentarnos con el-dijo Lizzy

-de seguro escucho los rumores-dijo Jazmin

-Jim y yo solo somos amigos y si emparentamos sera por mi padre no por mo-dijo la peliroja

-¿Pike esta interesado en Jim?-pregunta Jaz

-si esta interesado en el, Spock ¿Nos podemos sentar?-pregunta Lizzy

-claro- no espero a nadie-dijoo Spock y las 2 se sentaron con el en ese tiempo que estuvieron conversando spock se dio cuenta que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común ambos tocaban un instrumento musical después Jim se junto a la platica y spock le hizo la pregunta del millón

-Elizabeth y usted ¿Son pareja?-pregunta Spock sorprendiéndose de que hiciera esa pregunta si son pareja o no no le debe de interesar

-noo- ambos se sonrojaron Jaz se rio mientras tomaba de su agua Spock se retiró de la mesa. jaz noto extraño su actitud.

El resto del dia paso sin contratiempos Jim recibio una llamada de Pike.

En la noche...

spock terminaba su turno y caminaba hacia su cuarto paso por la habitación de Elizabeth escucho un gemido sus sentidos se aletaron pensando que podria estar en peligro entro a la habitación pero estaba vacio estaba dormida retorciéndose entre las sabanas se acercó y trato de despertarla. Tuvo exito al 4to intento ya estaba pensando en llamarle a Jim o a Jazmin.

Llamaba a su padre entre sueños.

-¿Spock?-pregunta Lizzy algo desorientada

-si soy yo tranquila-dijo el vulcano

-¿Dónde estoy?- su sudor era frio

-en la Enterprise estas segura-dijo Spock

-yo yo sentía que no podía respirar-djo Lizzy

-esta bien si no me quieres contar no lo haga ¿Llamo a Jim?-Lizzy negó con la cabeza

-quédate- pidió con voz baja aferrándose a su brazo, Spock se quedó hasta que Elizabeth se durmiera la arropo y salió de la habitación tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que estaba soñando pero hasta ganarse su confianza se lo iba a preguntar tenía el mismo color de ojos que Pike.

Cuando se quedo profundamente dormida salio de la habitación no estaba satisfecho y busco a Jazmin en la enfermería

-doctora ¿Esta ocupada?-pregunta Spock

-señor Spock para nada ¿Se siente mal?-pregunta Jaz

-para nada es sobre Lizzy-dijo Spock

-¿Que le paso a Lizzy?-Pregunta Jaz levantándose de sus asiento.

-ella está bien la deje tranquila-dijo Spock

-¿Que paso?-pregunta Jaz

-pase por su cuarto y estaba teniendo una pesadilla no podía despertarla llamaba a su padre-dijo Spock

-mira Spock no soy yo quien te lo debería de contar pero una vez cuando Lizzy era cadete salía con un oficial de la flota duraron poco ya que Lizzy se enteró que el la había

Enamorado por ser hija de Pike ella quiso terminar con el pero este no quiso y casi abusa de ella-dijo Jaz

-¿Porque casi?-pregunta Spock

-yo le dije todo a Pike y el fue a rescatarla-dijo Jaz

-ahora entiendo todo y no se preocupe doctora no diré nada de lo que me dijo-dijo Spock con una mirada que le hizo sentir a Jaz que podría sentir confianza en el…

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo Beteado por BlissVmpKr.

**Capitulo 4: Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti**

Ese día Spock se ausentó en el puente y Jim tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Lizzy, ella iniciaba su turno un poco más tarde. Lizzy abrió la puerta, aún estaba en piyama.

―Capitán―se sonrojó fuertemente

―¿Te desperté?―preguntó Jim

―No, Ya me había despertado―dijo Lizzy

―Spock está enfermo quiero que seas mi 1er oficial―dijo Jim

―¿Spock está mal? ―había preocupación en su mirada, Jim asintió y le explicó lo que debería de hacer. La chica se dio un baño rápido, se coloco su uniforme y fue a presentarse al puente sin importarle las miradas en su persona, se sentía capaz de hacer de 1er oficial ese día.

Terminando su turno fue a verlo, esperando que Nyota no estuviera con él, al entrar a la habitación, encontró que estaba a una temperatura alta para los estándares humanos y Spock estaba sentado en la cama en posición de flor de loto y con sus ojos cerrados.

―Spock ¿Estás bien?―preguntó Lizzy cerrando la puerta.

―Sí, Elizabeth vete por favor―dijo Spock.

―Spock ¿Necesitas algo?―Elizabeth se acercó a la cama del vulcano con pasos lentos, su instinto le decía que debería correr, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debería quedarse.

―No te acerques―

―¿Quieres ir con Jazmin?―preguntó Lizzy tocando el hombro de Spock, algo dentro de este se movió, Lizzy iba a mover su mano pero Spock la tomo de la muñeca.

―¡Spock!―gritó la pelirroja, el vulcano sujetándola firmemente la avento contra la cama―¡Spock sueltame!―grito Lizzy.

―Eres hermosa―dijo Spock acariciando su rostro, juntó sus labios en un beso demandante y posesivo, Lizzy trató de levantarse pero Spock la aventó contra la cama bajo mordiendo su cuello con algo de fuerza y con la mano libre acarició las piernas de la mujer

―Spock suéltame por favor―dijo la pelirroja, pero el vulcano no le hizo caso y siguió en su intento de poseerla Elizabeth empezó a gritar, Spock calló sus gritos besando sus labios posesivamente metiendo su lengua para acariciar la ajena.

―Spock por favor sueltame―

―Eres hermosa―mordía nuevamente su cuello, con la mano que no sujetaba su muñeca le arrancó el uniforme azul.

―Detente Spock―acarició las piernas blancas la mujer, rogaba porque alguien tocara y la salvara, sudaba mucho, la temperatura estaba muy alta para los estándares humanos. Spock le quitó la ropa interior, su miedo aumentó, a pesar de que había tenido varios novios nunca llego a más con ellos y con Roy, Roy casi abusa de ella pero su padre llegó al rescate, esperaba que esta vez volviera a ser así... spock se quitó el pantalón dejando ver su imponente erección.

―Spock por favor no lo hagas―dijo Elizabeth. El vulcano no escuchaba sus suplicas y de un golpe entró en ella, Lizzy aferró sus manos a la sabana y ahogó su gemido, mordiéndose los labios. Spock elevó una de sus piernas a su hombro, la otra estaba sobre la cama y empezó a embestirla. Fuertemente.

―Spock por favor detente―dijo Lizzy, la sangre empezaba a escurrir de entre sus piernas, mientras poco a poco el miembro del vulcano crecía en su interior lastimándola, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, se acercó a su rostro para besarla apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios hinchados de tantos besos, a penas sintió cuando se corrió dentro de el perdiendo el conocimiento, quedando en manos del vulcano.

3 días después.

Spock despertó volviendo a ser él y dándose cuenta que estaba sorprendentemente vivo, pero estaba desnudo, dándose cuenta del cuerpo que lo acompañaba.

―¿Lizzy?―preguntó Spock acercándose a su acompañante, observó su cuerpo, estaba desnuda y con la piel llena de marcas, mordidas y sangre seca, de entre sus piernas escurría semen y sangre tomó su pulso estaba débil y tenía signos de deshidratación, murmuraba el nombre de su padre.

Se colocó los pantalones y envolviéndola en una toalla salió rumbo a la enfermería...

La puerta se abrió rudamente y McCoy se enojó.

―¿Qué diablos te pasa Spock?―preguntó McCoy dándose cuenta de la persona que venía en los brazos del vulcano―¿Qué carajos hiciste?

―Atiéndala―dijo Spock colocándola en la cama más cercana.

―Tienes 5 segundos para explicarme que pasó―dijo Bones mientras Chapel colocaba suero para hidratarla.

―Solo responderé las preguntas del almirante―dijo Spock sabiendo que se estaba jugando su vida ahí, aunque tampoco quería huir, lo que le hizo a Elizabeth no tenía nombre. Obligarla a tener relaciones sexuales para salvar su vida…

McCoy primero desinfectó y curó las heridas de la muchacha y llamó a Jim, él sabía que los rumores eran una mentira, sabía que Jim amaba al papa de Lizzy.

Jim entro a la enfermería, observó a Lizzy sedada en una de las camas.

―¿Qué pasó Bones?―preguntó Jim.

―es una larga historia―dijo Bones.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo beteado por BlissVmpKr_

Capítulo 5: Corazón Roto

Bones le explicó la situación a Jim, este se quedó a lado de Lizzy hasta que despertara dejando a Scotty al mando. Spock se había reusado hablar con alguien exceptuando al almirante Pike.

Cuando el sedante fue pasando Lizzy abrió lentamente los ojos.

―¿Jim?―preguntó Lizzy.

―¡Espera no te muevas!― salió de la habitación para buscar a Bones, todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, lo último que recordaba fue a Spock tomándola y derramó unas lágrimas, la puerta se abrió era Jim que venía en compañía de Jazmín. Leonard tenía cirugía.

―Lizzy ¿Cómo te sientes?―preguntó Jaz

―Mareada y me duele mucho mi cabeza―dijo la pelirroja. Jaz se acercó para revisar a Lizzy aún estaba delicada, cambió la dosis del suero y le inyectó una hypo en el cuello.

―Eso duele―se quejó tocándose el cuello.

―Es para el dolor de cabeza―dijo Jazmin

―Jim, no le digas a mi papá―dijo Lizzy

―Pero Elizabeth debe saberlo―dijo el rubio

―Amo a Spock, no quiero que lo alejen de mi―dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Jaz y a Jim.

―Está bien, no le diré nada―dijo Jim, Jaz no estaba de acuerdo.

―No estoy de acuerdo con eso―dijo Jazmín

―¿Donde está Spock?―

―En su habitación está decidido en hablar con Pike―dijo Jim

―Me siento cansada―dijo Elizabeth. Jazmin checaba las heridas, algunas ya estaban cerradas otras las volvió a curar.

―Te volveré a sedar―dijo Jazmin.

―No, quiero hablar con Spock, ¡déjame hablar con él!― grito Elizabeth. Jazmin ignoró sus ruegos y le inyecto otro sedante, poco a poco volvió a cerrar los ojos, la cubrió con una manta.

―Iré a ver cómo sigue la cirugía ¿Se queda con ella capitán?―preguntó Jaz

―Claro, Scotty está al mando―dijo Jim

―Gracias Jim― Jaz salió y el rubio se sentó en un banquito cerca del cuerpo de la hija del hombre que amaba, también estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Pike que lo amab a sin afectar su amistad con Elizabeth, de ninguna manera soportaría que Lizzy le reprochara el hecho de querer sustituir a su madre, acarició su fleco sin entender porque Spock le hizo eso.

Al día siguiente.

Lizzy tuvo suerte ese, día no la sedaron y no estuvieron cuidándola, se escapó de la enfermería y fue a buscar a Spock. Tenía cojera al caminar, seguía lastimada aunque el dolor era mínimo.

Nyota llevaba 4 días sin ver a Spock estaba afuera de la habitación del vulcano, este abrió la puerta y se miraron fijamente.

Spock besó sus labios. Se sentía culpable, en parte por engañarla y en parte por lastimar a Elizabeth. Nyota lo había extrañado mucho, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del vulcano, este la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Lizzy fue a buscar a Spock y lo que encontró le rompió el corazón, se fue de ahí y buscó a Jim lo encontró en sus habitaciones.

―Adelante―dijo el rubio la puerta se abrió― ¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué haces fuera de enfermería?―preguntó Jim, de hecho Lizzy aún traía la bata que le ponen a los pacientes. La pelirroja no dijo nada y abrazó al rubio.

―lo odio, lo odio―dijo Lizzy y Jim suponía que se refería a Spock, se sentaron en la cama del rubio.

―¿Qué paso con Spock?―preguntó Jim

―Fuí a buscarlo para hablar con él, lo vi, estaba con Uhura, se estaban besando―dijo Lizzy y Jim la entendía Spock la había violado y ahora este estaba con Nyota como si nada pasara. Lizzy sentía una gran confianza hacia Jim y si un día su papá decidía confesarle a su capitán lo que sentía, lo apoyaría hasta el final.

Mientras que Kirk sentía que lo que estaba pasando debería decirle a Pike lo que está pasando entre Elizabeth y Spock pero tampoco puede traicionar la confianza de la muchacha.

Kirk sentía que lo que estaba pasando entre Elizabeth y Spock, debería decírselo a Pike, pero no podía traicionar la confianza de la muchacha tampoco.

Por tanto llorar se quedó dormida en el regazo de Jim, éste la acomodó en la cama, solamente le avisó a Bones que estaba con él para que no la buscaran por toda la nave.

―Kirk a enfermería―

―Aquí Bones. ¿Qué quieres? Estamos buscando a Elizabeth―dijo el médico

―No te angusties tanto, está dormida en mi cama―dijo Jim

―Carajo Jim ¿Qué hiciste?―preguntó Bones

―Yo no hice nada, ella odia a Spock―dijo el capitán

―No la culpo tendrá muchos problemas con Pike cuando se entere―dijo Bones

―Elizabeth no quiere que le digamos a Pike―dijo Jim

―¡Esta loca!―Bones no estaba de acuerdo, algo le había platicado Jazmin esa tarde.

―Bueno Bones te dejo, cualquier cosa que pase te aviso―dijo Jim

―Está bien Jim cuando despierte me avisas tengo que darle una hypo―dijo Bones

―De acuerdo― cortaron la comunicación Jim se acercó a Lizzy y la cubrió con las cobijas.

―Mamá―murmuro la pelirroja sabía la historia de Elizabeth porque le conto Pike y otra parte por su historial académico, de echo ella fue la mejor de su clase . Recordó que la siguiente semana seria el cumpleaños de su oficial.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

!

Capitulo beteado por BlissVmpKr

_Mi alma en tus manos_

_**Capítulo 6: **__**¡**__**Feliz cumpleaños!**_

Unos días después

Todo había cambiado Elizabeth estaba más alejada de Spock y el vulcano no la culpaba. Jim había cambiado los turnos para que no se encontraran.

Se acercaba la fecha de cumpleaños de Elizabeth y por lo que había estado platicando con ella y las fotos que vio si lo festejaba el año pasado, P ike echó la casa por la ventana, no escatimo en gastos y Jim pensaba en organizarle una fiesta sorpresa para que pasara un buen rato.

Pensaba llamar a Pike para invitarlo y que estuviera con su hija, se sonrojó al pensar en él y sacudió la cabeza.

―Jim ¿Todo bien?―preguntó Lizzy

―Sí, todo bien―estaban en la sala de recreación almorzando juntos se les unió Jaz.

―Casi es tu cumpleaños Lizzy ¿Qué quieres de regalo?―preguntó Jazmin

―Ver a mi papá―dijo Elizabeth y Jim tuvo una idea, la platicaría en privado con Jazmin.

Spock y Uhura entraron, pero se sentaron en una mesa diferente a la que estaban los otros 3 Lizzy apretó su puño.

―¿Nos vamos?― preguntó la doctora

―No, quiero acabar de comer―dijo Lizzy comiéndose sus crepas. Jim había cambiado el replicador y como lo había prometido, no le había dicho nada a Pike, si Spock hablaba con él ya sería su problema, y no había tenido suerte Pike siempre estaba ocupado… De vez en cuando él y Elizabeth intercambiaban correos y dependiendo del tipo de misión Jim la dejaba bajar o no.

En el consultorio de Jazmin...

―¿Una fiesta sorpresa?―preguntó Jaz

― Sí , para que olvide por un momento lo que ah pasado―dijo Jim

―Me parece buena idea, el año pasado Pike hizo una fiesta de lujo incluso invito a algunos altos funcionarios―dijo Jazmin

―Me imagino, entonces ¿Me ayudas?―preguntó Jim

―¡Claro! Usaremos el área de recreación, veremos la posibilidad de traer un pastel―dijo Jazmin

―Sí, e invitamos a Pike le dará gusto verla―dijo Jim

―Tú lo invitas―dijo Jaz

―¿Tan obvio soy?―preguntó Jim

―Sí, cuando Lizzy menciona su nombre tus ojos brillan―dijo la doctora

―¿Crees que Lizzy me odie si salgo con su padre?―preguntó Jim

―No lo creo, la última novia que tuvo Pike, Lizzy la ahuyentó―dijo Jaz y Jim trago saliva

―¿De qué manera?―preguntó Jim

―No querrás saberlo―dijo Jaz y a Jim le dieron escalofríos pero suponía que Lizzy lo quería y estimaba y que no haría nada en contra de él.

Sin que Elizabeth se diera cuenta empezaron a organizar todo para la fiesta y unos días antes Jim se tomó un tiempo para hablarle a Pike.

La imagen de su amor salió en la pantalla.

―Hola Jim―dijo Pike

―Hola Pike ¿Cómo has estado?―preguntó el capitán

―Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo está mi hija?―preguntó Pike

―Lizzy está bien y yo también, ya ve que se acerca su cumpleaños y planeamos organizarle una fiesta aquí en la nave ¿Habrá una posibilidad que usted pueda venir?―preguntó Jim

―Por supuesto que sí es el cumpleaños de mi hija―dijo Pike

― Gracias aquí lo esperamos―dijo el rubio

―De nada y Jim―dijo el almirante

―¿Si?

―Cuídate y cuídala ―cortaron la comunicación, Jim sentía su corazón latir fuertemente por aquel hombre, tendría que buscar la manera de confesarse. En eso último sintió que había fallado con respecto a cuidarla.

Ese día Jazmin estaba ocupada así que Elizabeth fue a una consulta con Bones, tenía problemas para dormir y pesadillas.

Spock había tratado de explicarle lo que pasó pero ella simplemente se alejaba.

―¡Auch! Duele―dijo Lizzy sobándose su cuello.

―Esto te ayudara a que duermas mejor, evita pensar en eso―dijo Bones

―Es difícil Leonard, tengo pesadillas y hay noches donde tengo que ir con Jim para calmarme y poder dormir―dijo Elizabeth

―Si sigues teniendo problemas regresa―dijo Bones

―Gracias Bones―dijo Elizabeth y salió de enfermería encontrándose con Spock

―Elizabeth―dijo Spock la muchacha lo ignoró y siguió su camino, lo odiaba al parecer más que al mismo Roy.

Llego el día de su cumpleaños...

Jim fue a buscarla a su habitación.

―Adelante―dijo Elizabeth estaba leyendo un libro que le mando su padre.

―Lizzy hola, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!―dijo Jim y la abrazó

―¿Te acordaste?―preguntó Lizzy, pensó que este año no iba a ver fiesta por estar en la nave, pero no le importaba. Ya se había preparado para pasar sola ese día.

―Claro que me acordé, ven te tengo una sorpresa―dijo Jim tomando su mano

―Jim―se levantó de la cama.

―Cierra los ojos―ordenó suavemente, ella lo obedeció y se dejó guiar, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de recreación donde Jim le dijo que abriera los ojos.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños!

―Jim ¿Hiciste esto para mí?―preguntó Elizabeth emocionada, como un niño en navidad solo faltaba 1 persona para que todo eso fuera perfecto.

―Claro que lo hice para ti―dijo Jim este esperaba que ella olvidara todo lo que había pasado al menos por un rato y además quería ganar puntos con ella.

―Gracias Jim― volvió a abrazar a su capitán

―¡Hey! Yo también ayude―dijo Jazmin algo celosa

―Gracias amiga―la abrazó, notó que Spock estaba ahí con Uhura, pero era lo mejor no quería levantar sospechas y que toda la flota se enterase.

―Hay otra sorpresa―dijo Jazmin―y eso fue cortesía de Jim

―¿Cuál es?―

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la persona que más ansiaba ver, y fue inmediatamente a abrazarlo y besar su mejilla, el mayor le correspondió el abrazo, la había extrañado a horrores.

―Te extrañé hija―dijo Pike con ropa de civil

―Yo también papá y mucho―dijo Elizabeth, el almirante le dedico una mirada coqueta a Jim, éste se sonrojo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Bones.

―Hum, hace algo de calor aquí―dijo el rubio y fue a buscar algo para refrescarse.

Después de aquel dulce reencuentro hubo comida y algunos bailes. Pike también aprovechó para bailar con Jim y coquetearle. Inició una canción muy suave.

―¿Me permite esta pieza capitán?―preguntó Pike. Lizzy lo había animado a que fuera con Jim, éste estaba con Bones.

―Sí claro―tomó su mano y fueron a bailar. En otra esquina estaban bailando muy juntos Spock y Uhura, Pike notó la mirada triste de su hija, supuso que algo había pasado.

Mientras que Bones fue a bailar con Elizabeth había cierto escoses que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Jim sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro, estaba tan pegado al almirante que sentía su cálida respiración en su oído, juraba que se derretía entre sus brazos.

Después de varias horas de baile partieron el pastel y la velada siguió, Spock tomo una decisión y se acercó a Pike que estaba solo, Lizzy había ido al baño.

―Almirante ¿Podemos hablar?―preguntó Spock con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

―Tú dirás Spock―dijo Pike y lo siguió―¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

―Elizabeth, ¿no ah platicado con usted?―preguntó Spock

―No ¿De qué se supone que mi hija tenía que hablarme?―preguntó Pike

―Lastimé a Elizabeth―dijo Spock

―Ay Spock, no te creo capaz de hacerle algo a mi hija, al contrario siento que podrías protegerla de cualquier cosa ―dijo Pike pero al ver la seriedad de quien fuese su 1er oficial empezó a preocuparse―¿Que le hiciste?

―Abusé de Elizabeth―y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Pike ya se había lanzado en contra de Spock, con intenciones de ahorcarlo. Estaba furioso y no sabía porque Elizabeth le había ocultado algo tan importante, si podía defender a su hija lo haría.

Spock no daba señal de dar batalla, si Pike lo mataba estaba bien porque se lo merecía y no había podido explicarle que había pasado ese día.

―¡Papá alto!―gritó Elizabeth, separando a Pike de Spock, Nyota sin entender que había pasado se acercó a su novio para ayudarlo, el vulcano tosía tocándose la tráquea, Jim supuso que el mismo Spock se había delatado se acercó a calmar a su futura pareja.

―¿Porque me ocultaron esto?―preguntó Pike a Jim y Lizzy

―Pike yo...―dijo Jim

―¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué hizo Spock?―preguntó Nyota

―Tu noviecito atacó a Lizzy―dijo Bones y Lizzy la persona que menos quería que se enterase de lo que pasó era Nyota.

―¡Mentira! Spock jamás haría algo así―dijo Nyota

―No te transferiré porque Jim te necesita, te prohíbo que te acerques a mi princesa―dijo Pike y entre Jim y Elizabeth lo sacaron de ahí, fueron a la habitación de Elizabeth.

―Papá, tranquilo estoy bien, Bones me salvó―dijo Lizzy

―¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Pensaste que no te iba a creer?―preguntó Pike acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

―Papá, yo lo amo me había enamorado de él, pero no sé qué pasó ese día que me atacó―dijo Lizzy

―Los dejo solos―dijo Jim y salió de la habitación

―¿Quieres que te transfiera?―preguntó Pike

―No, Jim cambió nuestros turnos para que no nos encontremos, solo abrázame por favor―dijo Lizzy. Pike la obedeció y la abrazó, necesitaba abrazarla, solo así calmaba las ansias terribles de ir y golpear el trasero de Spock...

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo veteado por BlissVmpKr**_

Justo en el momento en mi vida  
En que me sentía tan perdida  
Llegaste tú y me encontré  
Justo en el momento en mi vida  
En que mi sueño fue una pesadilla  
Llegaste tú y despertare  
Solo me basto una canción  
Y mi alma te reconoció en seguida

Toda De Ti- Adriana Foster

_**Capítulo 7: Primera Vez**_

Tras enterarse lo que paso entre Lizzy y Spock, Pike tomó una semana de permiso, quería quedarse con su princesa y buscar la manera de confesarle a Jim que lo amaba sin que Lizzy sintiera que estuviera sustituyendo el recuerdo de su madre, mientras que Spock quiso terminar con Nyota porque le había sido infiel y Nyota no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Spock de aceptar terminada la relación. Se desquitaría de Elizabeth sin importarle de quien fuese hija.

Pike tocó donde era la habitación de Jim.

-Adelante-dijo el rubio y Pike entró, Jim volteó a verlo, estaba leyendo su padd

.

-Hola Jim

-Hola Pike ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Jim

.

-Nada Jim la otra semana regreso a la tierra-dijo el almirante.

-Oh ya, Lizzy se pondrá triste-dijo Jim. _Y yo también _, pensó el capitán.

- Sé que vas a cuidarla-dijo Pike sentándose en la cama a lado de Jim

-Sí Pike, respecto a lo de Spock …

-Olvídalo, ya le dije que no se acercara a mi hija-dijo Pike

-Sí, cambie los turnos desde un principio-dijo Jim

-Jim yo, quiero platicar contigo-dijo Pike

-Te estoy escuchando-dijo el rubio

-Yo…- Pike no sabía cómo explicarse, se acercó al rostro del joven lo tomó por la nuca y unió sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura que derritió el corazón solitario de Jim.

Jim correspondió el beso, acariciando las mejillas del mayor, Pike se atrevió a ir más allá se separó un poco del capitán para morder su cuello mientras lentamente iba acostándose encima de un sonrojado Jim.

-Pike, yo no puedo-dijo Jim

-Vamos Jim, te amo, me amas es correcto -dijo el mayor

-Pero ¿Y Lizzy? No quiero que me odie-dijo Jim

-Ella está de acuerdo con que este contigo-dijo Pike continuo besando el cuello de Jim de forma suave. El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que él siempre estaba arriba y era con una mujer, se entregó a la experiencia de Pike con sus besos y caricias.

El almirante le quitó la camiseta dorada, con sus labios empezó a degustar los pezones de Jim este se retorcía entre sus brazos y gemía el nombre del mayor.

-Ah … ah… Cristopher- gemía Jim con sus ojos cerrados.

Siguió acariciándolo dejando mordidas en su cadera hombros y cuello. Le quitó el pantalón y acarició sus piernas. Jim se acercó al almirante y le quitó la camisa que traía para dejar pequeños besos en el cuello del hombre, Cristopher gimió satisfecho, erizándole la piel a Jim. Este acarició con sus manos su pecho, la verdad el tipo de relaciones no era tan diferente pero para Jim seria su primera vez con un hombre. Quién sabe cómo pero Pike se había quitado ya los pantalones.

-No tengo lubricante te dolerá un poco-dijo Pike y besó su mejilla.

-Confío en ti-dijo Jim.

Lentamente empezó a meter sus dedos en la entrada de Jim, este reprimió un gemido. Pike siguió moviéndolos, preparándolo para él.

Después metió el segundo, siguió moviéndolos hasta que lo sintió preparado, lentamente empezó a meterlo en la estrecha entrada del capitán.

Jim gimió y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Pike besó esas lágrimas, le dolía un poco.

-¿Me detengo?-preguntó preocupado

-No, estoy bien, dame unos minutos-dijo Jim

-Los que quieras-dijo Pike, Jim le dijo que se moviera y lentamente el mayor empezó a embestirlo, se acercó a su cuello para besarlo con suavidad para distraerlo, sabía que era la primera vez de Jim con un hombre y debía dolerle un poco.

-Ah… Pike, te amo, ah… ah…-dijo Jim enredando sus dedos en el cabello del mayor.

-También te amo-dijo Pike hizo las embestidas un poco más rápido Jim enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Pike haciendo más profundos los movimientos.

Jim lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo tal vez desde que Pike fue por el al bar cuando lo rebajaron como primer oficial del hombre que amaba.

Arañó con suavidad la espalda de Pike mientras seguía embistiéndole, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su espalda. Se vino en medio de los dos después en un ronco gemido, Pike llenó el interior de Jim, asegurándose de no lastimarlo con cuidado salió de su interior acostándose en la cama. Jim se acomodó en su pecho y Pike lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué somos ahora?-preguntó Jim

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-preguntó Pike

-Claro-Jim empezó a cerrar sus ojos ante las suaves caricias de Pike en su hombro

-Jim te amo-dijo Pike y el rubio ya no contestó se había quedado dormido, besó su frente y se dedicó a observarlo dormir, sintiéndose afortunado tendría el amor de Jim y el cariño de su única hija.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
